


sonadow living

by allva



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shadow is living with sonic, wonder what will happen. what are the feelings they are developing for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day shadow ran until he came to a clearing in the woods. Shadow then lie down and fell asleep. Sonic zoomed until he saw shadow sleeping.

Sonic: hey shadow

Shadow stayed asleep. Sonic picked up shadow and took him to his house. When shadow woke up he saw that he was in a bed.

Sonic: you’re a wake

Shadow looked up to see sonic coming in the room with soup

Shadow: what am I doing here?

Sonic: I saw you and thought that you might be sick or hurt, so I brought you here?

Shadow: I was sleeping

Sonic handed the soup to shadow, who took it.

Sonic: you can stay here

Shadow: why?

Sonic: well since tails moved out, I have this extra room

Shadow: I’ll stay

Sonic: cool

\--- Night ---

Shadow woke up and walked to Sonic’s room. Shadow opened his bedroom door, sonic was still asleep. Shadow closed the door behind him and then crawled into his bed and wrapped his arms around Sonic’s waist. Sonic sleepily faced shadow, sonic started to bury his face into shadow’s chest fur. 

~~~ Time skip~~~

In the morning sonic woke up and blushed when he saw that he was sleeping on top of shadow. Sonic grabbed the covers and slowly walked to the wall. Once sonic got to the wall he yelled “shadow wake up” and shadow did wake up. Shadow faced sonic.

Shadow: why are you over there with the covers?

Sonic: because you are in my bed

Shadow: then why the covers?

Sonic: I...i um.i

Shadow: your thinking that we might of sleep together

Sonic nodded his head.

Shadow: don’t worry, we didn’t sleep together, now get over here

Sonic walked over to his bed and let go of the covers.

Sonic; if we didn’t then why are you in my bed?

Shadow:* I can’t tell him that I love him*(blush and turned away) no reason

Sonic: (sigh) you hungry?

Shadow: sure

Sonic and shadow walked down stairs.

Shadow: I’ll cook

Sonic: I didn’t know you could cook

Shadow: well you know now

Sonic: do you need help?

Shadow: no

Sonic went to the dining room table, while shadow went to the kitchen.


	2. Author's Notes

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
